Imperdonable
by AHRG
Summary: Porque todo ser humano tiene sus propios limites y hay cosas que simplemente no puede perdonar.
1. Chapter 1

Robotech no me pertenecen la historia si… como siempre Fer mete su manito, sin sus ideas esto no sería posible…

Esta historia comienza cuando nuestros personajes principales tratan de escapar de la nave Zentraedi… de aquí notaran los cambios en la Historia… esperamos que la disfruten

**Capitulo Uno **

Lo último que supo era que él le había tomado de la mano y le había gritado algo, pero no lo había escuchado, después se vio a si misma corriendo detrás de él por un pasillo que daba a un pequeño puente que conectaba dos cubiertas, eran seguidos por un soldado Zentraedi escucho los disparos pero siguiendo corriendo hasta que el piso debajo de ellos se abrió y los envió a la obscuridad.

Max y Rick se encontraban en una especie de Bahía de Carga Zentraedi, era obvio que la nave que estaban cargando insumos estaba programada para salir, probablemente destino a la Tierra.

-Max tenemos que abordar esa nave.- Le dijo Rick con la determinación propia de un soldado, aunque en su tono de voz no era firme.

Max solo miro a su Jefe con asombro…

-Jefe no podemos abordar, tenemos que buscar a los Comandantes.

-Max he visto cosas que tu no... Lisa y Roy fueron muy claros, si uno de nosotros lograba escapar debía alertar a los altos mandos de la tierra y al SDF-1 para que se preparen para la batalla o que busquen un camino a la Paz, esa es nuestra prioridad en estos momentos, tenemos que volver.

-Pero y Los Comandantes? -La voz de Max daba a entender que estaba preocupado.-

-Max, Roy es mi hermano y mi lealtad está en el 100% con él, en verdad crees que quiero dejarlo atrás?, -Le pregunto Rick con rabia.- yo daría mi vida por Roy sin pensarlo, pero esto no se trata de salvar a Roy, se trata de salvar la tierra; Max tu no estuviste allí mientras destruían un planeta entero en segundos sin mirar atrás, solo para darnos una lección; si tenemos la oportunidad de escapar debemos tomarla. Hay que decirle a Global lo que ocurre aquí, ponerlo en conocimiento del verdadero poder de estos bastardos. Debemos prepararnos para la batalla, construir refugios, no se hacer algo… aunque después de lo que vi no creo que tengamos ninguna oportunidad.

Max lo pensó un rato... No le gustaba ver a su jefe tan deprimido y derrotado, es obvio que esta no es una decisión fácil para él, dejar atrás a los comandantes lo estaba matando.

-Tiene razón Jefe nuestro deber es volver a la nave, no se preocupe sé que los Comandantes harán todo lo posible por mantenerse vivos, ellos escaparan de aquí –le dijo Max mientras se adentraban en la nave alienígena.

Mientras la nave Zentraedi despegaba Rick solo hacia una oración en silencio -Roy que Dios los acompañe y los ponga a salvo.

En algún lugar de la nave Zentraedi.

Lisa Hayes se encontraba arrodillada frente a un inconsciente Roy Fokker.

-Roy por favor... Despierta, por favor no me gusta estar sola -le decía Lisa mientras tocaba el cabello húmedo del piloto.

Roy comenzó a despertar poco a poco, para ver lo ojos verdes de Lisa Hayes húmedos por lagrimas contenidas.

-¿Lisa? -pregunto en un susurro.

-Si soy yo, Dios que bueno que estas vivo, estuviste inconsciente por horas...- Roy intento incorporarse pero sintió un dolor agudo en la pierna izquierda.

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-Parece un tanque de refrigeración pero no estoy segura, quédate tranquilo Roy parece que se te partió la pierna al caer.-

-Demonios, duele como el infierno y ahora que haremos, no me puedo mover, no tenemos alimentos y no podemos escapar de aquí.-

-Tranquilo, ya veremos, tendremos que formar un plan sobre la marcha y salir de aquí- fue la respuesta positiva y esperanzada de Lisa, para Roy era obvio que su sonrisa no era sincera, pero sabía que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

3 Días después

Lisa había tenido algo de tiempo para preguntarse cómo demonios habían ido a parar en esta situación. Todo comenzó porque Ben Dixon un piloto del Vermion se había reportado enfermo y Roy había decidido tomar su lugar. De allí en adelante todo se fue a la mierda…

Después de una batalla fueron capturados por el enemigo, para descubrir que los extraterrestres superdesarrollados con más de 10 metros de altura no son diferentes a ningún otro hombre que conozca… aún no tiene ni idea de cómo terminaron hablando de sexo.- Un hermoso sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la Comandante –Maldito Fokker, lo bueno es que Hunter estaba tan apenado como yo. Hunter –se le escapo un suspiro al pensar en el- tenia años que nadie me besaba y mucho menos de esa forma.

Roy se encontraba acostado hirviendo en fiebre, hace más de 15 horas que delira y Lisa no encuentra que hacer, busco un pequeño pañuelo bordado con sus iniciales y lo moja con el agua del tanque antes de ponerlo en su frente.

-Mi nana decía que esto bajaba la fiebre... Roy vamos reacciona-

_-No hay mucho que pueda hacer, la pierna se debe haber infectado, el agua del estanque no es potable y no tenemos alimentos-_ Lisa estaba considerando sus opciones... entregarse o morir... esas son sus 2 opciones hasta el momento... si estuviese sola no dudaría ni un minuto, moriría allí en ese estanque pero no era solo su vida la que estaba en juego.

Roy no tiene el mismo sentido del sacrificio que ella, él tiene sueños e ilusiones y merece la oportunidad de vivir, además que Claudia nunca que perdonaría que dejase morir a su amado... así que por más que no le gustase tendría que entregarse a los Zentraedis, una idea que detestaba y que iba en contra de cada uno de sus principio militares y morales, pero tendría que hacerlo si deseaba que Roy sobreviviera

Al mismo tiempo en el SDF-1. Claudia se encontraba tomando un café. Mientras el trio chismoseaba a sus espaldas.

-¿Crees que estén vivos? -pregunto Sammy a raja tabla a sus compañeras, viendo la cara de preocupación de Claudia, preocupación que ella compartía.

-No creeré que están muertos hasta ver sus cuerpos. –Respondio Kim pensando en su oficial superior

-Pienso lo mismo, si alguien puede sobrevivir contra todas las adversidades esa es Lisa Hayes... solo espero que estén bien, donde quiera que estén- agrego su granito de arena Vanesa aunque en el fondo no estaba muy segura.

-Vanesa, ¿el Capitán ya le informo de la desaparición de Lisa a su padre Almirante?- pregunto Sammy con curiosidad -no debe ser fácil decirle a tu oficial superior que perdiste a su hija y que no sabes dónde está.-

-No, aun no, las comunicaciones con la tierra a esta distancia son sumamente difíciles y en verdad creo que el Capitán le está dando largas al asunto posiblemente esperando tener algo que decir, aunque no creo que espere mucho tiempo.-

-Yo tampoco V, no creo que quiera que el Almirante Hayes se entere que Lisa está desaparecida por leer el listado de MIA (perdida en acción) en los informes.-le dijo Kim.

-Yo tampoco creo que deje que eso pase, de todas formas sé que esto no será algo fácil de asumir para el Almirante Hayes, Lisa es su única Hija.-

-Y si se encuentra viva, está en poder del enemigo... lo único bueno de la situación es que los Zentraedis no saben la importancia que tiene Hayes para nuestro Gobierno.- Continuo Kim

-Y Lisa no se los dirá, ni aun cuando la torturen.- Respondió Vanesa pensado en su amiga.

-Cierto.- Concordó Sammy conociendo como conocía a su oficial superior

Dentro de la nave Zentraedi

Lisa se levanta comienza a vagar por los recodos de la nave Zentraedi, no sin antes identificar que Roy se encuentra en la cubierta 15, si sus pobres conocimientos del lenguaje enemigo son correctos... odia dejar a Roy solo y enfermo pero es la única posibilidad de sobrevivir... lleva caminando 15 minutos cuando se encuentra con el primer Zentraedi.

-HEY... SOY LA TENIENTE COMANDANTE ELIZABETH HAYES Y EXIJO HABLAR CON EXEDOR-

El Zentraedi no sabe que creer, es el primer microniano que ve en su vida y encima es una Meltran

-REPITO EXIJO VER A EXEDOR AHORA.- demando la pequeña figura frente a él.

El zentraedi no entiende lo que dice salvo por el nombre mal pronunciado de unos de los asesores de Dolza... sin perder tiempo decide llamar y comunicarse con su Comandante.

10 minutos después Lisa Hayes se encuentra frente a Exedor y Bretai; no tiene la más mínima idea de donde estará su Comandante Supremo pero a estas alturas eso no es relevante.

-Quiero negociar mi entrega y la de uno de mis oficiales.-

Exedor solo miro a Bretai

-¿Y la entrega de sus otros oficiales?

_-Bien...-_ piensa Lisa -_no han capturado ni a Sterling ni a Hunter, tal vez aun tengamos una oportunidad-_

-Nos separamos al escapar no sé dónde están o si están vivos.-

-¿Y el otro microniano que nos ofrece?- pregunto Exedor

Bien es ahora o nunca Hayes...

-Les diré donde se encuentra únicamente si prometen ofrecerle atención médica.

-No está en posición de exigirnos nada- Grito Bretai con ira contenida...

-Un momento Comandante tal vez podamos obtener algo de esto...- le dijo Exedor a Bretai. Lisa no sabe porque pero el tono de voz que uso Exedor le dio escalofríos en la espalda

-¿Que podría darnos esa Meltran? pregunto Bretai en Zentraedi

-Simple Comandante, la Meltran dijo que se necesitaban un Hombre y una Mujer para crear un Microniano que estos provenían de sus...- se quedó pensando un minutos la palabra... -Padres si esa es la palabra que uso...-

Esto último llamo la atención de Lisa como ninguna otra cosa estaba usando muchos términos terrestres la mayoría provenientes del interrogatorio al que los sometieron antes de escapar

-Propongo que creen un microniano, así estudiaríamos el proceso y conoceríamos mejor a nuestros enemigos, tal vez incluso podamos determinar cómo usan la protocultura para expandir su población-

-Hummm...- Bretai estuvo pensando la propuesta de su Consejero -No tenemos nada que perder aunque el contacto que presenciamos entre los dos micronianos fue aberrante-

-Así es señor, por eso propongo que se asignen personas determinadas para seguir este estudio.-

Bretai suspiro resignado, sabía que su consejero tenia razón, el conocimiento es poder, y el poder sirve para destruir, debía aprovechar cualquier oportunidad de estudiar a su enemigo.

-Bien, dejo todo a tu cargo Exedor, si los micronianos se niegan mátalos...- dijo con voz firme -de una autopsia también se obtienen conocimientos.-

-Bien Comandante, recuperare al Microniano y comenzare con su proceso de sanación, le enviare un reporte con las expectativas del estudio después de hablar con la Meltran.-

Bretai solo asintió con la Cabeza y abandono la estancia dejando a Exedor solo con la Meltran

-Bien, creo que usted y yo tenemos que conversar...- dijo Exedor a Lisa esta vez en un lenguaje que ella pudo entender.

En el SDF-1. 2 Semanas después.

La Teniente Porter estaba en la consola de mando de la nave, sabía que de acuerdo a los pilotos y porque no decirlo la opinión popular, no le llegaba ni a las patas a la Comandante Hayes, Dios la tenga en su Gloria o el Diablo en su paila, lo último es más probable. _-Bueno otro día, otra batalla...-_

__-Azul 5 tenemos avispones en el sector G-7 acercándose por la derecha.-

-Entendido -

- Capitán estoy recibiendo un mensaje desde un Pod Zentraedi, Señor.

-¿Un Que?- Pregunto Sammy extrañada

-¿Que dice Cabo? pregunto Global mientras se levantaba de su silla y se ubicaba detrás de la chica encargada de las comunicaciones en ese turno

-Señor, la señal tiene mucha estática.-

-Póngalo en alta voz.-

La Cabo presiono unos botones de su consola... y de repente se comenzó a oír una voz por los parlantes

-Pot zen-edi a SD-1 habl- el -iente Hun- nos en-tra- en - nave ene- no dispa- repi- - dis-ren...-

-Maldición... Samantha ponme a Massud en Línea... Cabo identifique de que Pod viene esa señal, AHORA- bramo Global.

-Señor, si Señor-

-Amarillo 1 al SDF-1 adelante...- dijo el Teniente Massud apareciendo en la pantalla

-Teniente necesito que recoja a un Pod Zentraedi y lo traiga a una bahía de carga en perfecto estado, el Pod se encuentra ubicado en el sector 37-U lo estará esperando, no atacar... Repito no atacar...

-Entendido... respondió el piloto no muy seguro de lo que ocurría-

En la Bahia de carga del SDF-1, 20 minutos después.

Finalmente el Pot abre sus puertas, y los pilotos de los 4 Vts que los tienen rodeados apuntan sus armas con sus dedos mecánicos en los gatillos. Si es una trampa no los dejaran escapar.

-No disparen...- pidió una voz familiar -¡Por favor no disparen somos nosotros...!- Salió del Pod gritando Rick -lo único que falta es que después de lo que hemos pasado nos mate uno de los nuestros...-

-¿Teniente Hunter es usted? Pregunto la voz del Teniente Massud desde el Amarillo 1

-Si Leo, somos yo y Max. –respondió Rick a su viejo compañero de la Instrucción básica.

En eso Leo ve asomarse la cabellera azul perteneciente al otro piloto

-¿Son los únicos en el pod? pregunto

-Así es, respondió Max detrás de Rick

Al bajar los equipos médicos se hicieron cargo de los dos pilotos junto con miembros de inteligencia.

En la nave Zentraedi

Lisa paseaba de un lado a otro, mientras veía a Roy flotar y recuperarse en algo llamado Cámara de Protocultura por los Zentraedis, aparentemente los Zentraedis a pensar de su conducta bélica no tenían personal médico, todo lo arreglaban mediante la maquinaria que poseían... esto sería un dato curioso y útil si pudiera regresar a casa... no debo pensar así, -se reprendió a si misma- esto será un dato útil cuando volvamos a casa, si, así está mejor... saldremos de esta, Roy y yo saldremos de esta, estoy segura...

-En unos momentos despertaremos al microniano, Lord Bretai-

-Espero resultados pronto Exedor...-

-Si señor, no se preocupe los tendrá cuanto antes-

En el SDF-1 unas cuantas horas después del Rescate del Pod enemigo

Claudia esperaba fuera del Hospital Militar espera ahí desde que se confirmó la identidad de los rescatados en la nave enemiga, está resuelta a hablar con alguno de ellos.

-Rick... Rick...-

-¡Claudia!- ambos se abrazan fuertemente por unos instantes

-Sé que debes estar cansado pero necesito hablar contigo-

-Lo entiendo Claudia, pero casi todos los datos de la misión han sido clasificados y no puedo hablar de ello- el rostro de la mujer adopto un semblante confundido como preguntándole al piloto con quien estaba hablando.

-Solo... Solo quiero saber cómo murió... eso es todo Rick-

Rick abrió mucho los ojos de la impresión maldiciéndose por haber sido así de insensible ante la mujer antes de responderle a Claudia

-Claudia en verdad, no creo que él este muerto...-

Claudia por primera vez en meses dejo florecer una gota de esperanza.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Que la última vez que los vimos, Roy y la Comandante Hayes estaban vivos y habían escapado, el pobre Sargento Doyle no tuvo tanta suerte falleció cuando la nave que piloteaba choco contra un asteroide, pienso que es un milagro que la Comandante Hayes sobreviviera.-

-¿Lisa estaba herida?

-No, pero fue capturada por el enemigo, Roy y yo fuimos capturados cuando tratábamos de rescatarla... Claudia en verdad no puedo discutir más la misión...- completo Rick cuando vio a un Policia Militar viéndolo de forma extraña.

-Entiendo Rick estaremos en contacto.-

-Por supuesto-

En la nave de Bretai

Roy abrió los ojos desorientado, se encontraba recostado en el suelo de una celda desde la cual se veía el espacio tenia apoyada su cabeza en una superficie suave

-Roy me alegro que despertaras- La suavidad en la voz de Lisa le llamo la atención.- porque me desvía la mirada, parece culpable de algo -pensó.

-Hayes veo que nos capturaron nuevamente-

-No es así, yo nos entregue-

-¿COMO?

-Que yo nos entregue a los Zentraedis, necesitabas tratamiento médico y no había otra forma de obtenerlo.

-Por amor de Dios Lisa, ya habíamos escapado debiste dejarme tirado, buscar a Max y a Rick y huir de aquí con todas tus fuerzas-

-No podía hacer eso Fokker soy tu oficial superior, es mi deber velar por los hombres a mi mando, además Claudia me hubiese asesinado si hubiese vuelto a la nave sin ti… ves no lo hice por ti, solo trataba de salvar mi trasero-

-Jajaja, le tienes miedo a mi negrita, no Hayes?

-No voy a negar o afirmar eso… -respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Ha sabido algo Rick o Max?-

-Nada, creo que ellos pudieron escapar, han hecho escaneos frecuentes en la nave y no los han encontrado y poco después de nuestro escape un crucero Zentraedi viajo a la tierra, con lo terco que es Rick debieron abordar esa nave.- Roy solo suspiro a ese comentario

-Yo solo espero que estén bien en casa...- agrego el piloto para después volver a quedarse callado.

Lisa solo asintió con la cabeza, después de unos minutos de silencio Roy decidió preguntar

-¿Tienes idea de que piensan hacer con nosotros Lisa?

-Sí, los Zentraedis han sido bastante claros en eso...-

Roy miro a Lisa y aunque su postura corporal no decía nada parecía Lista para la tortura o una batalla-

-Quieren las especificaciones de nuestros sistemas de defensa?, Han hablado de torturarnos?

Ella sonrío fugazmente para hablar después -No se trata de eso Roy…- Lisa suspiro profundamente antes de lanzar la bomba -ellos... ellos quieren... que nosotros... Dios esto no es fácil de decir...-

-¿Que ocurre Lisa, que quieren?- Roy solo pensaba lo peor, nada podía ser bueno si ponía a tartamudear a la Reina del Hielo.

-Bueno lo diré de golpe... ellos quieren que creemos un microniano y nos dan 3 meses para hacerlo si en ese tiempo no concebimos un bebe nos mataran...-

-WOW... Wow ya va, un minuto...- decía Roy mientras abría sus ojos como platos al tiempo que se levantaba súbitamente del piso y comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro. -Disculpe Lisa pero déjeme ver si entendí bien... ¿tenemos 3 meses para tener un panque en tu horno o sino nos matan?

-Además amenazaron con raptar a otros micronianos para hacer el experimento en su defecto si fallamos.- agrego Lisa tratando de mirar a Roy a los ojos.

-¿Dios y qué demonios vamos a hacer?

-No lo sé, por los momentos tenemos algo de tiempo, tal vez deberíamos intentar volver a escapar.

-Y que pasa si no podemos escapar, si tenemos que tener un bebe para seguir vivos... ¿qué pasaría con él o ella?

-Al Bebe lo estudiarían; Prometieron no hacer procedimientos invasivos ya que les explique la fragilidad del infante, y las dificultades para obtener otro molestaron a Exedor, también les dije que su lugar es con su madre y que no podrían alejarlo de mi lado si esperaban que sobreviviese para observar su desarrollo.-

-Vaya veo que pensaste en todo. Excepto en que yo tengo novia, la cual es tu mejor amiga, vale la pena recordarte. -dijo Roy llenándose de odio.- Además, que yo no quiero ser padre y mucho menos que tú seas la madre de uno de mis hijos Hayes.

-Lo sé Roy, crees que yo quiero traicionar a Claudia, o dormir contigo. Pues no egocéntrico machista, a diferencia de la mayoría de las mujeres de la nave yo no me estoy muriendo por ti, entiende tenía que comenzar a negociar con lo que sea o nos matarían. En todo caso, no es como si me estuviese muriendo por cumplir este estúpido acuerdo, por lo menos nos compre algo de tiempo, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es pensar en cómo salir de aquí para no tener que cumplir nuestra parte del trato.

-Muy bien Hayes que ideas tienes que nos ayuden a salir de esta?

-Aun no, pero ya pensare en algo.-

**Saludos Cat**

**Publicación Semanal. –Los domingos con la ayuda de Fer y el favor de Dios.**


	2. Chapter 2

Robotech no me pertenecen la historia si… como siempre Fer mete su manito, en este caso su manota porque por un momento se me termino la inspiración… Aunque ustedes no crean publicando a tiempo, **Saludos y Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios CAT**

**Capítulo 2**

****

En el SDF-1. Dos meses después…

****  
Rick se encontraba recostado en sus barracas, el día anterior habían llegado a la tierra, _-Hogar dulce Hogar.-_ pensó mientras exhalaba un suspiro. No han tenido noticias de Roy en estos 2 meses y si no fuera por Max y por Ben estaría completamente solo, Cuando amaneciera acompañaría a Minmey a Tokio Japón, allí ella visitaría a sus padres, era primera vez que la vería desde el recibimiento de héroe que le dieron a él y Max...

El entendía que Minmey se había convertido en una figura pública en la nave pero aun así esperaba que tuviese aunque sea un poquito de tiempo para él... tenía semanas deprimido y esta noche lo estaba aún más después de hablar con Max.

El cuatro ojos le había dicho -Jefe querer es poder si ella quisiera estar con usted, estaría con usted.

-Si Jefe búsquese otra chica, hay bastantes muchachas bonitas aquí en la nave o no ha visto a las conejitas del puente- termino poniendo sus 5 centavos Dixon, escoñetandome lo que me quedaba de la noche. Así que aquí estoy, solo espero que en este viaje me pueda acercar un poco a ella.

Eran horas de la Mañana y Rick Hunter se encontraba chequeando la nave en la que volaría a Tokio junto 2 mecánicos del Prometeos de la vieja escuela, cuando a un lado de la pista vio al Capitán Global acompañado de Claudia abordar un VC-25 nave de transporte de lujo...

-Hey chicos, saben a dónde va el Capitán-

-Ellos van a Alaska Teniente, me imagino que se van a reunir con el Jefe del Estado Mayor. –respondió el mayor de los mecánicos un tipo de unos 45 años.

-Y que la Reunión no será un paseo por el parque. –Agrego el otro mecánico.

-¿Porque dicen eso?

-Porque no creo que el Almirante Hayes este contento de ver al Capitán, Teniente.

-¿Almirante Hayes?. - pregunto Rick asombrado.- Hayes... como Lisa Hayes…

-Si Hunter, el Jefe del Estado Mayor es el padre de la Comandante por eso mismo es que le digo que esa la reunión no será bonita.

Rick no podía salir de su asombro_, Wow el papa de Lisa era un Chivo dentro de la RDF_ en eso sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por los ruidos de cámaras y el paso de una pequeña multitud.

-Teniente creo que llego su encargo por favor si puede consíganos un autógrafo se lo vamos a agradecer. -Le palmeo la espalda el mecánico más joven mientras se alejaba-

Rick solo vio a Minmey despidiéndose como si fuese una celebridad. _-a quien engañas Hunter, ella es una celebridad y tú ya no eres parte de su mundo.-_ Pensó mientras se ubicaba dentro de la cabina esperando que terminara la pequeña rueda de prensa que se había formado en la pista de vuelo... _De alguna forma este viaje ya no me hace ilusión_ - razonó mientras veía al VC-25 despegar por la pista número 3.

**Base Alaska 7 horas después...**

El Capitán Global y la Teniente Comandante Grand acababan de rendir su informe en la Sala Plenipotenciaria del Consejo de la Tierra Unida, y definitivamente habían salido con las tablas en la cabeza. Claudia estaba molesta pero ni siquiera estaba la mitad de molesta que el Capitán Global y ahora tenía que tragarse sus sentimientos y su orgullo para lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

-Pase -se escuchó el llamado dentro de la oficina...

Al entrar se encontró con una oficina grande de ambiente, camino hasta detenerse frente al escritorio antes de cuadrarse

-Capitán Global reportándose Señor.- tenía casi un año que no tenía que cuadrarse ante nadie, una de las ventajas de estar en el espacio exterior y ser el oficial con el más alto rango... ahora bien, tenía que asumir las desventajas del cargo en estos momentos .

-Descanse Capitán, se puede saber qué demonios era tan urgente que usted tenía que hablar conmigo hoy.

Global noto que Hayes no lo invito a sentarse es obvio que quiere que la visita sea corta, mejor para él, no es como si Hayes y el fuesen amigos, al contrario estuvieron en bandos opuestos durante la guerra global y como si eso fuera poco, el escogió a Lisa como su primera Oficial en contra de su voluntad, y a Hayes no le gustaba que nadie le llevara la contraria.

-Entonces que es tan importante.- Bien, ahora o nunca pensó Global.

-Mi Primera Oficial se encuentra en la lista MIA desde hace 2 meses Señor. -Hayes quedo en Shock unos minutos antes de responder.

-¿Está muerta?

-No lo sabemos, fue capturada por el enemigo junto a Fokker y los dos pilotos que rindieron el testimonio para el informe que les presentamos.

-Hunter y Sterling.

-Así es ellos como bien sabe escaparon del enemigo, la última vez que vieron a los Comandantes estaban vivos.- Hayes saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos de la última gaveta de su escritorio antes de darse vuelta y prender el cigarro.

-Te dije que no quería a mi bebe en esa maldita nave.

-Fue decisión de ella asumir el cargo, sabia los riesgos inherentes al mismo y los asumió con orgullo y honor, Señor

-!Orgullo y honor mis bolas!. -le grito mientras se levantaba de su silla -SI TÚ NO LE HUBIESES OFRECIDO ESE MALDITO PUESTO...- bajo un poco el tono pero era evidente que estaba furioso -nada de esto hubiese pasado.

-¿Que ibas a hacer?, ¿encerrarla en una caja de cristal? ella nunca lo hubiese permitido y lo sabes Donald, además no puedes culparme por querer a lo mejor de lo mejor para mi nave.

Hayes se calmó un poco y volvió a tomar asiento.

-¿Han oído algo de ellos?. - Global solo negó con la cabeza.

-Bien si llega a haber noticias o cualquier contacto con el enemigo quiero ser el primero en enterarme estamos claros, Capitán

-Señor, sí señor.

-Mañana le daremos el veredicto de su informe así como su curso de acción. Puede retirarse.- Global volvió a cuadrarse y abandono la oficina, afuera pudo oír como Hayes le decía a su asistente que no le pasara llamadas, sabía que la noticia le había caído de la patada a su oficial superior pero no podía posponerla más tiempo.

**En la nave de Bretai. A muchos años luz de distancia**

Roy y Lisa han tenido 3 intentos más de escape en estos dos meses y están conscientes que la paciencia de los Zentraedis se está agotando. Roy se encontraba ligeramente magullado en el suelo después de ser sacudido por el Zentraedi que lo capturo.

-Dios creo que me duelen todos los huesos.

-Estoy igual que tú, creo que me duele todo, esta vez sí que nos dieron duro. -Dijo Lisa refiriéndose a la forma en que el Zentraedi los había arrojado a la celda.

-Que vamos a hacer Hayes, no podemos seguir evadiendo la situación.

-¿Qué situación?

-He estado pensando y tal vez deberíamos darle gusto a los Zentraedi.

-¿Qué demonios estás pensando Fokker?

-Se realista Hayes, se nos están acabando el tiempo y las opciones.

-NO... No voy a aceptar eso…

-Lisa, no hay mucho que podamos hacer, y es muy difícil que la concepción de un niño se dé a la primera... Pops trato por 7 años antes de concebir a Rick.

Lisa palideció mientras sus labios desaparecían en una línea fina.

-Que ocurre Hayes no me digas que eres virgen, porque si es eso no debes temer, todos saben que soy un experto en ese departamento.- le dijo Roy guiñándole el ojo tratando de romper un poco la tensión del momento

-Maldito arrogante, no se trata de eso y los sabes... tengo miedo de lo que le harían los Zentraedi a un bebe, tengo miedo de ser madre, tengo miedo que no podamos escapar... dime Roy, dime que sería de una criatura en estas circunstancias; si eres tan inteligente Fokker dime cómo vamos a tener un bebe.

-Simple primero lo concebimos o bueno tratamos de hacerlo, con eso nos compramos algo más de tiempo, mientras tratamos de escapar nuevamente.  
-Tomas esto muy calmadamente- le grito exasperada con el piloto.- Es que acaso ya no piensas en Claudia en lo que ella pueda pensar o sentir, no seas tan maldito Fokker.

-Maldita sea Hayes, ¿crees que no pienso en ella?, por supuesto que pienso en ella, en lo traicionada que se pueda sentir, pero no es como si estuviésemos nadando en opciones, además yo fui claro contigo Lisa !YO NO QUIERO SER PADRE! al menos no todavía y menos de un hijo que concibas tú o alguna otra mujer que no sea ella.

-No te preocupes porque no lo serás, si llegamos a concebir un bebe yo seré padre y madre, yo hice el pacto con los Zentraedi, si... si tuviésemos que cumplir, yo asumiría toda la responsabilidad, no tienes que preocuparte por nada.

Roy se sintió algo incómodo ante esta declaración, por un lado eso era lo que quería, volver y seguir adelante como si nada con su relación con Claudia, pero abandonar a un hijo, a él no lo educaron para hacer algo como eso. Tenía la certeza que si Pop Hunter siguiera vivo haría pedazos el trasero de su hijo mayor.

Lisa viendo el silencio de Roy decidió intervenir -Comandante no piense en eso ahora, aún tenemos algo de tiempo, encontraremos otra forma de escapar.

Roy solo asintió con la cabeza, después del último intento de escape no está seguro de nada... luego de pensarlo un poco se acercó a Hayes, la levanto del piso, puso una mano en su cintura y con otra le levanto el rostro.

-Qué demonios estas haci... -Roy solo la beso

-Ambos sabemos que ya no tenemos tiempo.- Roy volvió a besarla, mientras ella le golpeaba el pecho, cosa a la que Roy no le prestó atención, si existía una persona en el universo que fuese un expertos en seducir a una mujer, ese era él, y estaba a punto de demostrarle a Hayes que su fama no es gratuita.

**Plataformas del Prometeos. SDF-1**

Las naves de Global y Hunter regresaron en el tiempo establecido, lo extraño es que los pasajeros de ambas naves tenían un aspecto sombrío aunque por diferentes razones...

El Capitán tendría que preparar a su tripulación para una nueva partida al espacio y enfrentar a la población civil, tratar de explicarle a más de 70000 personas que no son prisioneros solo que por órdenes del GTU no pueden desembarcar y tiene que volver al espacio, es una mierda. Su mayor preocupación en este momento es un motín, lo único bueno es que la GTU se comprometió en abastecerlos; los cargamentos comenzaran a llegar en dos horas. -Es mejor que ponga en marcha un contingente.- pensó en voz alta

Mientras al otro lado de la pista Rick veía como Minmey se retiraba de su lado sin mirar atrás, parecía idiotizada por la presencia de su presunto primo, lo único que alcanzo a decirle fue: -Gracias Rick. - Eso fue todo, dos meses sin hablar y sin verse, y eso fue todo lo que le dijo.

_La muy pe… durmió durante la mayor parte del vuelo de ida, de regreso solo tuvo ojitos para su primo, encima se sentó en sus piernas como si yo estuviese pintado en la pared y ese fue todo el tiempo de calidad que pase con ella mejor hubiese mandado a Max en mi lugar._ -Pensó el Teniente mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello antes de irse a bañar en los cambiadores de los pilotos, lo mejor que podía hacer ahora, era refrescarse un poco.

**Barra Memos. SDF.1**

Han pasado 4 días desde que llego de su viaje a Tokio y Minmey sigue sin llamar, hoy tendrá una presentación en Tv después de que el Capitán Global de un anuncio, la mayoría de las personas que se encuentra en el Bar esperan que sea la fecha en que al fin puedan pisar tierra.

-Epa Jefe, ¿como esta? -le pregunto Dixon mientras se sentaba en el banco de al lado y ordenaba un Filete Jumbo término medio con patatas y ensalada, al otro lado de su silla se sentó Max quien solo ordeno una cerveza para acompañarlo.- ¿Pasa algo Jefe?

-Nada, lo de costumbre.

-Así que no tiene noticias de Minmey.- le dijo Max, como si fuese un hecho seguro.- el solo negó con la cabeza.- Ya debería irme acostumbrando, Minmey no tiene tiempo en su vida para mí.

-Jefe no se deprima recuerde que hay siempre muchos peces en el Mar.- le dijo Ben mientras le daba un mordisco a su filete.

Rick solo les dio la razón con un gesto, anoche estuve pensando en mi relación con Minmey o la falta de esta y recordé una canción española que escuchaba Roy cuando era joven; y maldición no pude evitar identificarme con ella.

-¿Que canción Jefe? no me diga que una del grupo Locomia, porque Dios sabe que esos españoles eran muy populares hace años.- Rick miro a Ben como si lo quisiera matar.

-NO pedazo de alimaña, no era una canción de esa cuerda de... Mejor dejémoslo así, olviden que dije algo alguna vez. -Rick se levantó de su asiento para retirarse mientras tiraba unos billetes en la barra del bar.-

-Tranquilo Jefe usted sebe que Ben solo quiso jugarle una broma siéntese, no se vaya a ir, vamos dígame que escucho anoche. - le dijo Max mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo ayudaba a sentar

Rick espero unos segundos le dio un nuevo trago a su cerveza antes de comenzar a hablar. - La canción se llama LO NOTO de Hombre G.

-No la conozco. -Respondió Ben después de pensarlo... Yo si Jefe, trata de un chico que nota que su chica ya no lo quiere más.

-Y eso es lo mismo que siento yo, Minmey ya no me quiere, si es que alguna vez me quiso.- Suspiro, mientras que en la pantalla aparecía el objeto de su afecto cantando como nunca en su vida. -Me voy aquí ya no hay nada que ver.

-Bueno Jefe lo acompañamos, no es como si tuviésemos algo mejor que hacer. -le dijo Max a su amigo y oficial superior.

-Si Jefe que le parece jugar un poco de póker solo chicos, tal vez podamos invitar a algunos muchachos del Apollo, Dios sabe que necesito ganar algo de dinero extra.

Este comentario hizo reír a Max y a Rick, era bien conocido entre los pilotos que Ben más perdía que ganaba, pero como disfrutaba jugar con ellos.-

-Bien muchachos entonces tenemos planes.

Lo que menos se imagina Rick Hunter es que esa sería la última vez que compartiría con sus amigos de esa forma en mucho, pero mucho tiempo.

El Capitán Global en un intento desesperado por desembarcar a los civiles, pidió asilo político a cualquier país del mundo, siendo respondido su llamado por la Sweden Americana alias Canadá, es una lástima que la batalla se haya armado encima de una de sus ciudades más pobladas y que la bondad de un Gobierno haya sido pagada con vidas humanas. Hubo muchas muertes ese día, entre ellas, Albert Munish Lider Omega y encargado de los cuerpos aéreos desde la desaparición de Roy y por supuesto Benjamín Dixon su subordinado directo y uno de sus mejores amigos.

En las ultimas batallas Max ha sido perseguido, por no decir acosado por un piloto enemigo, el tipo no sabe cuándo rendirse, lo que me preocupa es que en algún momento le de alcance, no quiere perder al único amigo que le queda, es un sentimiento egoísta y lo sabe pero Max se ha llegado a convertir en su hermano mejor, su familia.

Finalmente volvimos al espacio con civiles y todo por órdenes directas del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, y ahora que miro el espacio no puedo evitar preguntarme si Roy estará allá afuera esperando que lo encontremos.

-¿Jefe está usted bien?

-Si Max, aun un poco sorprendido por haber sido nombrado CAG.

-Es solo temporal Jefe no se le suba a la cabeza.

-Tienes razón Max cuando Roy vuelva tendrá su puesto aquí esperando por él.

-Que así sea Jefe.

**En la nave Zentraedi. Algún tiempo después.**

Dolza, Bretai y Excedore recibían a los soldados que habían mandado de espías a la nave microniana, Excedore escuchaba sus declaraciones mientras sopesaba el poder que tenía la protocultura sobre ellos.

-Hay muchos micronianos que no se dedican a la guerra o a servir en la milicia, se llaman civiles.

-Esto se llama Televisión, es usado para algo llamado recreación.

-Hombres y mujeres conviven juntos...-

Los tres espías se atropellaban al hablar, y explicar lo que habían visto durante su estadía con los micronianos, pero el asesor podía reconocer la incomodidad de sus superiores. Mientras más explicaban más se preocupa el asesor Zentraedi. - Tal vez nos convenga una alianza estratégica en el futuro. -pensó mientras veía a por el monitor asignado a su asiento a los dos micronianos en uno de los cuartos donde se encuentran las cámaras de clonación.

-¡Suficiente!- dijo Dolza con evidente malestar -Retírense- Los tres espías y Excedore salieron de la sala dejando a los dos oficiales solos para ponerse de acuerdo en el siguiente movimiento que tomarían. Lo que el pequeño Zentraedi aprovecho para dirigirse al lugar donde se conducía la revisión a la humana que ahora sabía se llamaba Lisa o al menos así era como la llamaba su compañero.

-¿Cuánto falta?- se preguntó Fockker esta era la séptima vez en un mes que debían someterla a una sesión en las cámaras. A falta de una dedicada aérea médica y de pediatras, la cámara hacía las veces de ultrasonido y suministrador de nutrientes adicionales, por lo que Lisa debía ser sedada y colocada desnuda en la cámara.

-El proceso ha terminado- escucho decir a uno de los técnicos al momento de detener el equipo. Roy se sintió aliviado de escucharlo, prontamente otros dos técnicos abrieron el tanque y retiraron a la desnuda microniana del mismo. Depositándola en una improvisada cama hecha de piezas de metal y con retazos de tela por sabanas, al mismo tiempo que la miraban con ojos curiosos detallando la figura de la joven mujer.

Eso no pasó desapercibido para Roy que ha notado que con el tiempo, el hecho de quienes han sido seleccionados para realizar las pruebas comenzaban a mostrar un no muy tranquilizador interés en Lisa -Yo me encargo ahora, háganse a un lado- les dijo a los gigantes que rodeaban a Lisa. Definitivamente no quería que ni la lastimaran o que la tocaran, ya suficiente había sido con lo que él le había hecho a ella para que recibiera la humillación adicional de ser tratada como una muñeca de trapo por sus captores. Así que comenzó a secarle la piel y limpiársela del líquido de la cámara y después vestirla con la bata que alguno de sus captores les había facilitado, dado que he uniforme de vuelo de Lisa ya no era lo más adecuado.

-¿Cómo resulto el chequeo?- pregunto Excederé que acababa de entrar.

-La microniana y su...- el técnico trataba de encontrar palabras.

-Producto- agrego Excedore.

-Sí eso... se encuentran en perfecto estado de salud... aunque es notorio por los comentarios que nos hacen los sujetos que el desarrollo del mismo es anormal- Excedore levanto una ceja antes de que el técnico prosiguiera -Se encuentra ya en lo que ellos llaman el segundo trimestre de gestación, cuando solo debería estar en el primero-

-Interesante- murmuro Excedore -Llévenlos a su celda y denles de comer- Un grupo de técnicos tomaron a Roy y a una aún inconsciente Lisa y los llevaron a la celda.

-Lisa, vamos despierta- El contacto de un par de manos que la agitaban la sacaron de su sueño, uno en donde ella paseaba por los verdes campos de su natal Inglaterra con un pequeño bulto en sus manos. Al abrir sus ojos estaba en el mismo lugar que la noche de ayer. Encerrada en una celda y embarazada del novio de su mejor amiga. -Qué bien que ya despertaste, ven vamos a comer- le dijo Roy al tiempo que le ofrecía una pequeña bandeja con la misma pasta blanca sin sabor que ha comido desde que es una prisionera.

-No tengo hambre-

-Tienes que comer Lisa por ti... y él bebe- el piloto casi se atraganto al decir esas palabras, durante los últimos días su comportamiento ha cambiado un poco, si bien se rehúsa a llamar al bebe que esperan su hijo, tampoco quiere que Lisa pase por todo el trauma de dar a luz estando prisionera sola.

Pero esta solo le voltea el rostro -Comeré después- dijo con voz fría. Roy intento hacer que siguiera hablando con él pero Lisa no le hizo caso se quedó ahí en su rincón de esa enorme celda por largo rato contemplando el techo de la misma deseando que todo esto fuera una pesadilla. Hasta que de pronto un movimiento la alerto. Al principio creyó que se trataba de un movimiento involuntario, pero al poner sus manos en su abdomen y murmurar en voz baja, pudo sentir una clase de respuesta, una patadita en su abdomen. Se giró para llamar a Roy solo para encontrarlo dormido y dándole la espalda.

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Ahí estaba Lisa Hayes la Reina del Hielo del SDF-1, prisionera y obligada a engendrar una vida no deseada por el padre de la misma. El hombre de su mejor amiga.

Paso sus manos por su vientre mientras susurraba -Hola bebe, soy yo tú mama- Recobro parte de sus fuerzas, tal vez estuviera sola pero ella lucharía para sacar a ella y su bebe de ese lugar. Y después se hecho a dormir recostada a las paredes de la celda en la cual están alojados.

**Saludos Cat**

**Publicación Semanal. –Los domingos con la ayuda de Fer y el favor de Dios.**

**P.D.: Adivinen que Hoy es Domingo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Autor Fer, Cat sin inspiración. Solo aporte un toquecito de garras por aquí y por allá.**

**Capítulo 3**

**Crucero de Breetai.** En algún lugar de la galaxia

A pesar de la magnitud del lugar sentía que se asfixiaba lentamente, el dolor era tremendo y no había forma de suavizarlo por algunos minutos al menos. Tenía que hacerlo por sí misma y confiar en su instinto, cuando niña ayudo a su padre a traer a más de un becerro y caballo en los establos de la granja de la familia, recordaba lo suficiente sobre qué hacer y qué no hacer esperando que sirviera. Una cosa era presenciar el parto de un animal, otra muy distinta ser una misma la que deba de traer al mundo a tú propio hijo ante los ojos expectantes de media docena de gigantes alienígenas y que tú único apoyo sea el hombre que ha dejado en claro que no quería estar en ese lugar y ese momento… y no es que para Elizabeth Hayes esto fuera un maldito día de campo.

De frente a ella y mirando por debajo de la cobija que cubría buena parte del cuerpo de la mujer Roy Fokker trataba de hacer algo, lo que fuera para ayudarle así solo fuera anímicamente a superar el difícil momento en que su compañera de infortunio se encontraba -Eso es respira... tranquila Lisa… toma tú ritmo- si estaba nervioso hacía un gran trabajo en no demostrarlo. -¡Rayos!... YA VEO LA CABEZA… ¡sigue pujando!- dice con sorprendente entusiasmo el piloto.

-¿Qué sucede Excedor?- Breetai observaba atentamente junto con su concejero todo el proceso.

-Aparentemente la ** de la hembra humana ha llegado al punto de dilatación necesaria para que el producto pueda salir sin mayor problema, señor- le aclaro su concejero que como él no perdía detalle de lo que ocurría ante sus ojos.

-¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?- Las fuerzas le faltaban, respiraba agitadamente, el sudor la bañaba por completo y juraría que todo su cuerpo ha decidido entumirse por completo para no obedecer los esfuerzos y sin embargo logro encontrar fuerzas de algún lado puesto que siguió pujando con cada fibra de su ser -AAAGGHHH…Hum, humm, humm… AAAGGHHH- alternaba sus esfuerzos con breves interludios. Su cara estaba completamente roja del esfuerzo, pesadas gotas de sudor además de mechones desaliñados de cabello complementaban un rictus de dolor constante que estaba cerca de vencerla.  
-La cabeza está libre… ¡Sigue así!- Roy estaba genuinamente admirado de la voluntad de Lisa. Durante el último mes habían repasado una y otra y otra vez lo que debía hacerse, aunque no fue fácil en lo absoluto, la falta de equipo de ultrasonido significaba que no sabían la posición del bebe o si vendría con el cordón umbilical enredado en su cuello, tampoco si existía riesgo de malformación alguna, que era su principal temor dado que las inmersiones en la cámara habían acelerado el embarazo de Lisa.

Y esos eran solamente los aspectos "técnicos" por llamarlos de alguna manera. Cada vez que ella lo miraba Roy notaba algo preocupante en sus ojos, era como si ella lo odiaría, evitaba estar cerca de él haciendo lo mejor posible para mantener su distancia, Fokker podía contar con los dedos de su mano las veces que le dejo posar su mano en su vientre y palpar al bebe. Le hablaba con un lenguaje frío pero lo suficientemente cortés como para no llamarlo desgraciado como solía hacerlo las primeras semanas de su embarazo. Y no era algo de lo que pudiera culpar a Lisa. Cuando el mismo había propiciado todo el asunto. En un principio creyó que podría hacer que la concepción del bebe podía ser menos problemática para ambos si trataba de relajar a la mujer y porque intentar que fuera lo más placentera posible… eso fue un error, probablemente el más grave que hubiera cometido en su vida.

Decir que lo que los micronianos llamaban parto lo tenía genuinamente intrigado. ¿Cómo era posible producir una vida sin recurrir a las cámaras de clonación? y más importante ¿Cómo era posible que algo tan frágil como un microniano fuera capaz de soportar tanto dolor? Dolor que de acuerdo a los cálculos de sus técnicos habían extrapolado a las proporciones zentraedis sería suficiente para poner en un estado de inconsciencia a varios de los más fuertes de sus soldados. -Es algo digno de admi… estudio- corrigió el gigante.  
-El pecho esta libre… ya falta poco- Conforme pasaba el tiempo los propios nervios del piloto comenzaban a jugarle en contra. Deseaba que todo esto terminara para que Lisa pudiera descansar, al mismo tiempo se lamentaba el haberla puesta en el predicamento de haber hecho dicho trato por salvar su vida y finalmente se estaba muriendo de miedo por ser padre.

Ni siquiera la promesa de que el suplicio estaba por terminar ayudo a aliviar el dolor que envolvía a Lisa, ya de por si había sido malo llevar un embarazo en cautiverio, sin adecuado control médico y adivinando en el mejor de los casos que hacer cuando algún inconveniente se presentaba. Ahora de verdad necesitaba algo para calmar el dolor que estaba experimentando -¡Maldición! ¡Esto duele!- su voz descarnada sorprendió a varios de los presentes, pero Lisa mantuvo su atención en el bebe. En un último y desgarrador esfuerzo uso cada gramo de energía disponible.

Mientras los dos micronianos estaban ocupados en lo que llamaban el parto, los técnicos que habían estado supervisando todas las sesiones de Lisa en las cámaras permanecían clavados en sus lugares admirando lo que ocurría en frente ellos, cuando el cuerpo del bebe fue más visible para ellos hubo al menos un par que no soportaron la impresión y terminaron por desmayarse

-¡Ya está!...- dijo finalmente Roy cuando los pies del bebe por fin salieron, rápidamente se apresuró a envolverlo con una toalla. -Es… es…- sin proponérselo tartamudeo -un niño- no podía contener el asombro que le producía tener finalmente a su hijo entre sus brazos.  
-Roy… recuerda- dijo débilmente Lisa.

Sin perder más tiempo el piloto levanto su mano no sin antes decir -Perdóname chiquito- para después impactarla en el trasero del pequeño, el llanto del recién nacido inundo todo el lugar dejando en silencio a los zentraedis que presenciaban todo el evento. Todos trataban de observar con la mayor de las atenciones la creatura que los micronianos llamaban bebe.

-Es pequeño aún para sus estándares- murmuro Breetai al detallar mejor al pequeño.

Su concejero solo movió la cabeza -En efecto señor-

Roy acerco el pequeño a Lisa que ansiaba verlo. Está prácticamente se lo arrebato de las manos dejando en silencio al piloto que trato de sentarse al lado de esta en la improvisada mesa de parto que se había ensamblado para la ocasión, solo para que ella le diera inmediatamente la espalda. Contrariado con la actitud de la mujer, pero con su remordimiento a flor de piel solo se alejó de la madre y el niño.

La actitud del piloto no pasó desapercibida para los dos oficiales alienígenas que han observado la conducta de la pareja durante todo el tiempo que esta ha pasado en cautiverio.

-Parece que tenías razón Excedore…- murmuro Breetai –La hembra no se siente a gusto con el macho cerca de ella…- agrego el enorme comandante.

-Y ahora con el "bebe" la hembra, ha expresado que la labor del macho ha terminado- especulo el pequeño oficial científico

-Hazte cargo del resto- dijo antes de marcharse Breetai. Los micronianos le producían tanto asombro como inquietud, se trataba de creaturas particularmente ingeniosas que podrían ser benéficas al final del día para los zentraedis y los maestros a quienes servían. Sin embargo Dolza no pensaba lo mismo. Por eso debía informarle sobre todo lo acontecido durante su experimento. _Tal vez una alianza con los micronianos sea prudente en el futuro. _-Pensó Breetai antes de abandonar la sala.

**Puente del SDF-1.**

_-Hoy se cumple un año.- _Pensó Claudia en un suspiro.

El corazón no entiende de razones es lo único que puede pensar Claudia cuando le preguntan porque se aferraba a la fútil esperanza como algunos le llamaban de que Roy Fokker y Lisa Hayes regresarían con vida un día de estos.

-Señora estamos recibiendo variaciones en el espacio.- Dijo Kim mientras miraba su pantalla.- Parece, parece una trasposición

_Dios ahora que viene –_Sammy llama al Capitán.- A la orden Claudia.

-Señora son los Zentraedis y se están comunicando con nosotros.

-Abre los canales de comunicación Sammy, -le dijo Global mientras entraba en el puente- Si señor-

Lo que menos se imaginó Global al recibir ese llamado era que una fracción de los Zentraedis le propondrían una tregua, inicio de comunicaciones amistosas y si es posible un tratado permanente de Paz o por lo menos una alianza contra enemigos comunes. Lastimosamente no estaba dentro de sus facultades firmar tratados de paz. Es tiempo de llamar a los altos mandos de la tierra para que tomen decisiones con respecto al tratado de paz y a la solicitud de asilo de varios zentraedis

**Ciudad Macross. SDF-1.**

Max Sterling despertó de un reparador y satisfactorio sueño, los únicos que ha tenido desde hace una semana, a pesar del ritmo desenfrenado de los ataques enemigos de los últimos tiempos, sorprendentemente ahora se encontraban en medio de una tregua no escrita hará cosa de dos semanas que en medio del más brutal ataque enemigo, uno que logro introducir fuerzas Zentraedi a bordo del SDF-1 trajo a la puertas de la nave la mejor oportunidad para el Capitán Global y la gente a bordo de la nave de regresar a la Tierra. Un grupo de espías y soldados enemigos habían desertado del enemigo y solicitado asilo en la nave.

_-Ojala podamos ponerle fin a esta guerra pronto-_

Pero eso no era lo que ocupaba los pensamientos de Max, lo que lo hacia yacía dormida en su pecho desnudo con su cabeza reposada en él, con una piel tan blanca como la porcelana, de una espesa y larga cabellera verde mientras que con ambas manos lo abrazaba como aprisionándolo en esa cama de hotel donde el joven piloto ha pasado las mejores noches de toda su vida.

-Amor despierta- dice quedamente mientras besa la cabeza de la mujer.

Ella se mueve pero aún mantiene cerrado los ojos como si quisiera despertar de su sueño -Aún no mi amor- responde somnolienta en un peculiar acento, que provoca que Max sonría en muchos aspectos ella es aún una niña, a la cual hay que guiar paso a paso. Lo que era un poco complicado para el piloto ya que sus turnos le obligaban a pasar buena parte del día separado de ella; teniendo que dejarla sola casi 12 horas al día y solo viéndola por las tardes y noches.

A él no le importaría dejarla dormir un poco más, de hecho no le importaría quedarse así durante el resto de su vida, pero desafortunadamente hay asuntos apremiantes que deben resolverse si lo que quieren es tener una relación normal. Algo difícil dado que su novia es una zentraedi micronizada.

Hace una semana cuando la invito a una cita, jamás imagino que la chica de cabellos verdes y mirada misteriosa que respondía al nombre de Miriya Parino resultara ser una piloto enemiga, la misma que en el pasado reciente había tratado de eliminarlo en varias ocasiones. Ahora no solo estaba convencido de su buen corazón, estaba totalmente enamorado de ella. Estaba plenamente consciente de que cuando revelara el hecho de estar enamorado de una piloto enemiga las cosas se complicarían muchísimo para ellos. Su carrera estaría pendiendo de un hilo y eso solo era el principio. Para los jefes militares a bordo del SDF-1 una cosa era aceptar desertores, otra que uno de sus mejores pilotos estuviera conviviendo con una… lo que sea que los zentraedis fueran para ellos.

-Miriya, tenemos que ver a comandante hoy, no podemos dejar más tiempo- endurece un poco su voz, pero solo lo suficiente para que ella levante la cabeza y lo mire con ese par de ojos verdes que lo han embrujado.

Excepto que esta vez dichos ojos brillan con algo muy diferente a la curiosidad o al amor que suelen tener cuando están juntos, ahora lo hacen con preocupación e incertidumbre -¿Seguro que podemos confiar en él?- Lejos de mostrarse ofendido Max comprendió la duda de su amada.

Le acaricio el rostro -Te entiendo amor, pero Rick es un hombre justo y honesto… a pesar de que su hermano esta desaparecido sus palabras ayudaron a Bron, Konda, Rico y el resto de los desertores a conseguir la protección de Global-

Eso pareció calmar un poco a la mujer aunque su voz y su corazón estén llenos de dudas -Es que tengo miedo, de que no nos dejen estar juntos Maximilian- Ella no entendía del todo los conceptos que los micronianos llaman sentimientos y emociones. Pero una cosa si era segura no dejaría que nadie ni los superiores de Max o el mismo Dolza lo separaran de su pareja.

-No permitiré que nos separen amor… e incluso si eso pasa, conseguiré la forma de reunirme contigo- se besaron tiernamente en los labios y se dispusieron a darse un baño y desayunar. Poco después salieron a buscar a Rick.

**En el espacio.** Días después

Rick Hunter se había acostumbrado a la rutina de la guerra, el enemigo atacaba, el volaba para enfrentarlos, peleaban intercambiando bajas por unos momentos para después retirarse a sus respectivas naves. Era una especie de guion que hasta hace poco no tenía inconveniente alguno en aceptar, mantenía su cabeza ocupada durante su tiempo libre y no divagaba. En especial ahora que Max había sido temporalmente suspendido mientras se revisaba su caso, su hermano lo había sorprendido hará cosa de tres días con la noticia de que quería casarse… con una piloto zentraedi y necesitaba su ayuda.

_-Zentraedis cansados de la guerra y Max está enamorado de una chica alienígena que trato de matarlo…- _aún no podía creer que Sterling buscara su apoyo, no después de su historia personal con los zentraedis y menos aún que él haya aceptado_ -y yo intercedí por ambos…- _mueve su cabeza, una cosa fue interceder por técnicos y personal de las naves. Otra muy diferentea hacerlo a favor de una mujer que seguramente era responsable de varios de sus compañeros de armas, estaba consciente de que estaban en una guerra, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil. Predeciblemente la mujer había sido puesta en observación en una sección de la nave y muy pocas personas sabían de su existencia _ -el mundo se ha vuelto loco-_

El sonido de su radio alerto a Rick -Atención Skull- una voz penetrante con un fuerte acento ruso se escucho por la radio y -Han llegado a la zona designada esperen instrucciones.-

-Enterado- El hecho de que Global estuviera dando indicaciones directas en lugar de Claudia o Sammy era un fuerte indicio de que esta misión era una de naturaleza clasificada.

El nuevo Skull 01, dado que el anterior había sido destruido hace más de un año y tres VT iniciaron un patrón de vuelo circular a la espera de que algo ocurriera. No esperaron mucho.

-Atención líder, contacto…- fue Skull 5 quien dio el aviso -no contactos detectados, marca 98 velocidad 321… se dirigen hacia acá-

_-Esa debe ser la misión-_ razono Hunter -Bien procedamos con la interceptación, mantengan el seguro de sus armas Global nos mando hasta aquí por una razón.-

-Copiado- respondieron todos sus pilotos.

Conforme se fue acercando la imagen en las pantallas del equipo se hizo más clara, tres contactos que volaban en total silencio radial y de emisiones y mantenían un curso directo hacia el SDF-1. No podían distinguir de que o quien se trataba salvo por el hecho de que eran casi del mismo tamaño que sus VT. A medida que se acercaban Hunter intento contactarlos por todas las frecuencias de la tacnet, frustrándose al no obtener respuesta alguna.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- dijo finalmente al distinguir la formación de naves.

Un trasportador espacial SC-27B Star Goose flanqueado por dos VF-1 de color gris metálico. Mil una preguntas se agolparon en la mente de Rick, era la primera vez en casi un año que tenían contacto así solo sea visual con fuerzas de la Flota Espacial de la RDF en casi un año. En el SDF-1 sabían que estaban allí afuera en el perímetro de la Tierra y la Luna, pero de igual manera sabían que estas tenían órdenes de mantener fuera del alcance de las comunicaciones nave a nave de la flota y de los VT del Macross, cual sea la razón de que haber roto esas órdenes, lleno de ansiedad a Rick, en especial al recordar la situación de Max y Mir.

-Atención naves no identificadas este es el Escuadrón Skull del SDF-1, declaren sus intenciones- Hunter y sus pilotos esperaron por unos momentos a que el grupo de desconocidos contestara su llamado, mientras más se retrasaba más inquieto se ponía.

-Escuadrón Skull, SC-27 del ARMD-04 Ark Royal… requerimos escolta hasta el SDF-1, enviamos código de identidad… confirme- respondió una voz aunque no podía asegurar de que nave vino.

El scanner de inducción laser del Skull 1 indico que recibía una señal codificada, Hunter no tardo en usar su código personal para descifrar los datos. _-¡Cielos! Es él- _la sorpresa fue mayúscula en el joven piloto al ver de quien se trataba. -Enterado SC-27 los escoltaremos hasta el SDF-1-

Dentro del transporte un hombre miraba con expresión tranquila, que traicionaba el fuego en sus ojos, a los VT del SDF-1 tomar posiciones para acompañar al transportador, sin duda su presencia generaría revuelo en la nave, pero era necesaria. El mensaje que Global había enviado hará cosa de tres semanas sobre la presencia de desertores alienígenas y permiso para iniciar pláticas de paz habían conseguido poner a más de uno nervioso en el Concejo de Gobierno del GTU. Pero para él había sido la oportunidad perfecta para viajar al espacio, quería respuestas sobre el destino de su hija y si ninguno de los casi 200 desertores tenía algo que decir, seguro sus superiores tendría respuestas. Y Donald Hayes no regresaría a la Tierra sin una.

**Oficinal de Capitán Global, SDF-1**

Dos hombres se encontraban discutiendo acaloradamente.

-Henry quiero a todos los Zentraedis en cuarentena no me importa si son hombres o mujeres.

-Donald, la señorita Parino es un caso especial, ella ha demostrado ser inofensiva, ha estado en la nave durante semanas así que el riesgo de contaminación viral o bacteriana es mínimo para nosotros, además uno de mis pilotos está dispuesto a responder por ella.

-Es piloto tuyo es un traidor.

-Por Dios Donald como si tú nunca te hubiese enamorado.

-Tu creyendo en cuentos de pajaritos preñados y Peter Pan; esa cosa debe ser un maldito espía, y está engatusando a tus hombres para obtener información.

-Hayes no tenemos nada que ocultar, la chica no ha tenido acceso a material clasificado, además no crees que si ella quisiera información se hubiese involucrado con alguien de mayor rango?

-Agarrando lo que se puede Henry, se sabe perdida y consiguió a un pelele que abogué por ella

-Don trata de ser objetivo, sé que estas molesto por lo de Lisa –Hayes lo interrumpió de golpe- -NO LA NOMBRES, su nombre queda demasiado grande en tu boca,no crees que he olvida que todo esto es culpa tuya. –El odio que destilaba sus palabras era suficiente para hacer retroceder a cualquiera y Global no fue la excepción. _-Es mejor esperar a que se calme._ –Pensó

-De todas formas Hayes debemos permitir que los 3 representantes de los refugiados estén presentes en la reunión con el embajador Zentraedi… el mismo lo ha solicitado. -Expreso mientras sacaba su pipa del bolsillo de su chaqueta.-

-Esa es la única concesión que estoy dispuesto a hacer. Ahora que me puedes decir de este Embajador?

-Me parece una persona sensata y centrada, un negociador sin lugar a dudas.

**Sala de Conferencias del SDF-1** unas horas después.

Decir que el ambiente del lugar era tenso era quedarse corto. Era más fácil respirar en Marte sin equipo de protección que en ese pequeño lugar y todos los presentes o al menos los humanos en la sala lo sabían.

El Capitán Henry Global con sus altos oficiales como representantes del SDF-1 y mediadores en la reunión, los 3 espías zentraedis y Excedor como representantes y embajador de los zentraedis y por supuesto el Almirante Donald Hayes representante del Concejo de Gobierno del GTU _-Y como el hijo de puta que es intentando de controlar y gobernar todo.-_ pensó Global...

En horas de la mañana habían recibido al embajador Zentraedi, el cual parecía estar más curioso por nuestra cultura que otra cosa, cuando lo recibió no sabía que esperar, aunque con el tiempo me di cuenta que era una persona abierta de mente, que estaba buscando una solución al conflicto y una vía para la paz una cosa que Global también quería, el problema radicaba en que hace 2 horas llego Hayes a hacerse cargo de todo...

_-Hayes está lleno de odio hacia los zentraedis, la desaparición de Lisa hace un año a afectado su personalidad, el no quiere la paz quiere venganza, desde que llego de la Tierra se ha ensañado contra esa pobre mujer que hemos detenido y no ha habido forma de que ordene dejarla en libertad, ahora la alianza de nuestras dos especies está en manos de una persona totalmente intransigente que cree que tenemos la fuerza militar para derrotar a los Zentraedis, por no decir que cree que tenemos a Dios agarrado por la Chiva y si el informe técnico que dieron Hunter y Sterling es cierto no hay un hecho más alejado de la realidad que ese…-_

Global se llevo una taza de café con el logo impreso de la RDF a los labios mientras veía a Hayes y a Excedor discutir parte del tratado de paz; Hayes solicitaba información militar de los Zentraedis a lo cual Excedor se negaba diplomáticamente alegando secreto militar.

Global estaba pensando en quitarse la gorra y hacerle una reverencia al pequeño extraterrestre, no todos tenían la capacidad de enfrentarse al Jefe del Estado Mayor y salir ilesos, en eso Excedor puso una propuesta sobre la mesa que Global no se esperaba

-El Comandante Breati me ha autorizado como ofrenda de buena voluntad regresarles a unos micronianos que capturamos dentro de nuestra nave, claro si ustedes desean recibirlos.- La declaración a la ligera de Excedor contamino de un silencio profundo en la Sala.

Global quedo con la taza suspendida en el aire y agradeció mentalmente a cualquier entidad sobrenatural que gobernara el universo el no haber dado un sorbo a su café en ese momento; era obvio que Excedor no sabía que estaba hablando de la hija de Hayes.

Donald se paro impulsado por un resorte de su asiento al escuchar pequeño hombrecito de piel obscura, durante toda la reunión había deliberadamente puesto obstáculo tras obstáculo para intentar ganar alguna concesión de parte del alienígena o al menos poder discernir sobre el juego de este, pero la manera en que hablo de su hija toco una fibra muy sensible en él -¿En qué estado se encuentran los rehenes?- Pregunto Hayes con una voz sombría.

Los micronianos no cesaban de sorprender al enviado zentraeidi súbitamente el interés del sujeto de negro se había disparado al hablar sobre los cautivos de su raza-Yo no llamaría a nuestros prisioneros rehenes- aclaro Excedor -como es bien sabido no hemos pedido nada a cambio de ellos, y con respecto a cómo se encuentra, he de decir como dicen los micronianos: en perfecto estado de salud, bueno no me mal entiendan tampoco, como es lógico pensar hemos conducido uno o dos experimentos con ellos…- El mensajero zentraeidi jamás supo lo cerca que estuvo de que el hombre vestido de negro y gorra blanca se le lanzara encima y lo estrangulara de no ser por Henry Global que alcanzo a colocarle una mano en el hombro -…solo para tener un conocimiento más amplio del uso que ustedes le dan a la protocultura, pero de resto están bien... Si es su deseo podría arreglar el traslado de los prisioneros a su nave en la próxima media hora.-

Global había puesto el café sobre la mesa y tomaba al Almirante Hayes del brazo evitando así que agreda al pequeño hombrecito extraterrestre y mande de paso la alianza a la mierda... cuando sintió que Hayes se relajo soltó su brazo y prendió su pipa con una calma casi ceremonial, la cual estaba lejos de sentir

-Creo que deberíamos tomar un descanso, Excedor le asignaremos a usted y a su comitiva unas habitaciones cómodas dentro de la nave para que descanse- Hizo una seña con la cabeza a un sargento de logística que estaba en la habitación para escoltara al Embajador, cuando este se levanto del asiento Global comenzó nuevamente a hablar -Exedor me parecería conveniente si se pusiera en marcha la liberación de los prisioneros inmediatamente, estaríamos dispuestos a recibirlos por el hangar 3-D del Prometeos-

-No hay problema Capitán Global, me comunicare con Lord Bretai en estos momentos, para arreglar su traslado.-

-Gracias es muy amable.- con estas últimas palabras el hombrecito abandono la habitación, a ellos no les importaba regresar a los micronianos a su gente ya habían tenido oportunidad de estudiarlos a profundidad y ya habían alcanzado todos los objetivos que se habían trazado desde el momento que los habían capturado, por lo que la decisión era simple, matarlos o regresarlos a su habitad_. -Por lo menos de esta forma le sacamos algo de provecho_- pensó Excedor mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la nave, reflexionaba sobre los afectos técnicos de la reunión y reparo en la reacción del Almirante cuando el hablo de los prisioneros. -Tal vez pudimos obtener un poco más que solo un gesto de confianza.- murmuro Exedor -pero ya dimos nuestra palabra.- Suspiro, era tiempo de llamar a Bretai, aunque tenía la sensación de que habían hecho un mal negocio.

**Hospital Militar del SDF-1**

Los últimos dos días habían sido de mucho estrés para ella y las demás miembros del puente de la nave. Pasaron de haber recibido a uno de los miembros más importantes del GTU a recibir a un emisario alienígena que venía con una propuesta para entablar negociaciones con el objeto de aprovechar los beneficios que la protocultura podrían proporcionar a ambos pueblos.

Protocultura, odiaba ese término según Rick los zentraedis estaban obsesionados con rescatar al SDF-1 debido a que tenían la creencia que los secretos de la protocultura se encontraba ahí. Había muchas teorías pero nadie sabía a ciencia cierta que era la mentada cosas, peor aún no sabían si aún estaba en la nave. Global ha tratado de ganar tiempo para dicernir sobre la naturaleza de dicho concepto y el emisario se había mostrado interesado en la sociedad microniana como para no demandar la inmediata rendición de la nave.

Lo cual sonaba bien en teoría salvo por el hecho de que la flota enemiga recibió cerca de un millón de naves de refuerzo si la información proporcionada por la telemetría era la correcta. Ni Claudia o Global se engañaban de querer en verdad tener al SDF-1 en sus manos, los zentraedis no tendrían ningún problema en obtenerlo.

Acelero el paso cuando vio las puertas del nosocomio frente a ellas, aún no entendía el porqué del secreto con que Rick la había llamado enviándole una nota escrita usando a Sammy como mensajera, y le había pedido verla ahí. No había habido combates en al menos tres semanas, además la visita del emisario zentraedi dejaba filtrar una tenue esperanza de paz y tal vez de tener a Roy junto a ella de nuevo.

-¡Claudia!- Rick la llamo estaba en una bancas cercanas a la explanada del lugar, ambos se abrazan brevemente pero la mujer es capaz de distinguir el latido acelerado en el corazón del joven -Ven conmigo- antes de que pueda decir algo este la toma de una mano y la lleva a una de las entradas laterales del lugar deteniéndose a revisarla por algunos momentos -Bien sigue despejada, démonos prisa tenemos que entrar antes que lleguen más miembros de la PM-

Con Hunter guiándola por los pasillos del lugar, la morena trataba de aparentar una normalidad que estaba lejos de sentir-¿Rick que pasa?- logro preguntarle Claudia al piloto que se comportaba nerviosamente y se detuvo antes de cruzar una esquina que daba a un elevador resguardado de miembros de la PM.

-Te lo digo cuando estemos allí- fue la respuesta del piloto que le hizo una señal a una enfermera, que salió de su cubículo jalando un carrito de suministros que conveniente dejo caer junto con ella. Por unos momentos no paso nada pero los gritos de dolor que a Claudia le parecieron algo sobreactuados y la forma sugestiva en que la chica se tocaba el tobillo hicieron en truco, y los dos guardias pronto corrieron a auxiliarla, llevándola a otra habitación, lo que aprovecharon Grant y Hunter para colarse al elevador.

-Vaya amiguitas que te consigues- le reclamo un poco Claudia a Rick. -¿Algina ex novia tuya?

Este solo se rascó la cabeza -En realidad eso me costó 500 dólares Claudia- dijo con una expresión sonrojada. Fue entonces que saco una tarjeta electrónica y la introdujo en una ranura del panel de control.

-¿Rick esa no es la…?-

-Es del Capitán Global, él me la dio y me ordeno llamarte… el piso 7 a donde vamos está totalmente cerrado al público y la mayoría del personal militar- le contesto mientras apretaba el botón y el elevador los llevaba para allá -Los guardias de abajo tienen órdenes estrictas de que nadie use los elevadores a no ser que se trate de personal médico-

Intrigada Claudia observo al piloto -¿La orden la dio el Capitán?- Rick movió la cabeza.

-No la orden la dio el Almirante Hayes-

Claudio abrió los ojos y la boca -¡El padre de Lisa! ¿Qué está pasando Rick?- ya no podía aguantar por más tiempo. Lo tomo por los hombros -¿Qué no me estás diciendo? ¡¿Tiene que ver algo con Lisa o Roy?!- Cuando Rick bajo la cabeza el corazón se le hundió -¡DIME RICK!- el tono de la mujer sonaba cada vez más desesperado mientras que lagrimas surcaban por su rostro, simplemente era demasiado para ella.

-Ellos… los zentraedis los entregaron- Rick temblaba y su voz quebrada presagiaba lo peor.

-Mu… ¿muertos?-

Rick movió la cabeza -Están vivos Claudia, los dos… pero-

El breve alivio que Claudia Grant sintió fue barrido por esas cuatro letras -¿Pero?-

Las palabras y las ideas morían en la boca de Rick, puesto que él mismo no podía dar crédito a lo que debía decirle a la morena. Hace un par de horas él fue el encargado de escoltar sin saberlo el pod donde Lisa y Roy regresaron a la nave, toda una sección de la cubierta debajo de la pista de vuelo fue cerrada solo había si acaso 20 personas incluyendo a Global, Hayes, el enviado alienígena y los equipos médicos y de seguridad. Cuando Roy salió de la capsula especial donde había sido colocado lucia como salido de un naufragio, pelo y barba largas y descuidadas, delgado y con la piel pálida, algo no estaba bien puesto que lo saludo a él y al Capitán Global de una forma distante.

Como si la alegría de estar de regreso con los suyos no fuera suficiente. Entonces fue el turno de Lisa y Rick solo vio como su hermano tragaba saliva y adoptaba una postura totalmente incomoda. Lisa por su parte miro desde la cápsula y los reconoció a él, a Global, y a su padre que portaba una expresión jubilosa al ver de regreso a su única hija. Era obvio que ella también estaba lo suficientemente afectaba como para que derramara lagrimas antes de introducirse de nuevo a la capsula para aparecer de nuevo portando un pequeño bulto en sus brazo.

-¡¿Rick?!- Claudia lo llamo de nuevo y este se obligo a mirarla.

-Ellos… alguien más vino con ellos-

La puerta se abrió y sin esperar nada Claudia salió disparada del ascensor ante unos atónitos guardias a los que Rick hizo frente cuando trataron de detener a la morena, quien no disminuyo su paso. Mirando en todas direcciones hasta que una potente voz le indico donde se encontraba lo que estaba buscando.

-¡TU MALDITO INFELIZ!- reconoció la voz del Almirante Hayes -¡Te aprovechaste de ella ¿No es así?...- el Almirante se escuchaba consumido por la ira.

-Ha entendido todo mal Señor, lo que hice fue para salvarnos la vida a ambos…- escucho la voz de Roy. El rostro de la mujer se ilumino al confirmar que su amado seguía con vida, en ese momento creyó en la existencia de los milagros -Fue una decisión muy difícil, de habernos negado no solo estaríamos muertos, sino que alguien más estaría en nuestra posición- No entendía de que estaba hablando Roy pero definitivamente algo no estaba bien en esa habitación.

-¡Que noble de tú parte!- escupió Hayes.

-Señores… esta no es manera de comportarse, estamos examinando a su hija y al bebe-

_-¿Bebe?-_

-Donald basta…- el capitán intervino -Este no es el lugar, piensa en tú hija-

-Eso hago Henry, créeme que lo mejor para ella es que yo mate a este pedazo de mierda- Hayes definitivamente estaba con la rabia a flor de piel.

-Papa por favor- escucho la voz de Lisa y su desesperación.

-Es la verdad Señor… yo…-

Un llanto lleno el cuarto y los pasillos circundantes del piso del lugar, el llanto hizo sentir mareada a Claudia Grant que por unos momentos dudo en girar la manija de la puerta pero hizo acopio de sus fuerzas decidiendo entrar al lugar.

-¡Claudia espera!- Rick grito tratando de detenerla, pero ni Dios mismo lo hubiera logrado, solo alcanzó a ver como la morena cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.

-¡ROY!- exclamo con alegría mientras entraba en la puerta llevando consigo la más grande sonrisa de su vida… que murió al observar la habitación. En un extremo de la misma Roy forcejaba con el Almirante Hayes que lo sujetaba de la ropa mientras que el capitán Global trataba de separar a ambos hombres. Al verla toda la habitación a excepción de la fuente del llanto se quedaron congelados.

-Claudia- Dijo Roy con más pesar y sorpresa que otra cosa, pero lo que le calo hondo a la morena después de más de un año de no verlo fue que en lugar de una sonrisa, él tenía una expresión de lamento y vergüenza.

El llanto era demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo por más tiempo, fue entonces que vio a Lisa recostada en la cama de la habitación con su cabello más largo de lo que acostumbraba y conectada a una vía intravenosa, no solo se veía pálida, sino que portaba una expresión totalmente desgarrada como si estuviera implorándole perdón a su amiga y hermana.

-¿Lisa que pasa?- pregunto totalmente desconcertada Claudia.

Fue en ese momento que noto a una doctora y una enfermera que estaban también en la habitación -Ya terminamos Comandante Hayes…- la doctora se acerco a ella con un bulto entre sus manos y Claudia sintió que se iba a desmayar -Aquí está su bebe-

P.D: Hasta aquí el capítulo,

Ya saben dudas, comentario, amenazas siempre son bien recibidas

Lamento la demora, elecciones, depresión y falta de inspiración.

Saludos Cat


End file.
